foundations_of_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pentessential Supremacy
The unity of the four qualities and expressions of Creation with the essence of the self. Variation of Omnipotence Embodiment And Supernatural Embodiment Definition Pentessential Supremacy is the state of being, wherein one is able to combine the analytical, passive, mystical and active forces of Philosophy, Divinity, Magic and Science through and within one's summation of self, the Psyche, gaining unbridled, direct access, control and understanding to-and-of omnipotent power through the defining, fundamental concepts of Creation; essentially becoming the very embodiment of said omnipotence, itself. AKA * Actualized Omnipotence * Pentelogy * Self Sustaining Omnipotence * Supreme Self * Supreme Summation * Supreme Transcendence Core Aspects General Aspects * Almighty Portfolio * Divine & Demonic Portfolio * Magical & Spiritual Portfolio * Mental, Psionic & Psychic Portfolio * Conceptual & Meta Portfolio * Science Portfolio * Supernatural Portfolio Detailed Aspects * Absolute Existence / Perfection: control own existence without any limit / be perfect in all existing aspects. ** Self Origin Alteration: manipulate the origin of oneself. ** Cosmic Otherness: be completely distinct from everything. ** Formless Mind: possess a mind that exists beyond intelligence, reason or thought. ** Transcendent Consciousness: have or be the original Primordial Consciousness. * Complete Arsenal: possess all abilities and powers, even ones that haven't been created yet. * Creative Source: the source of Creation; or the expression thereof. * Cycle Transcendence: transcend all cycles of Creation, Reality, Existence. * Nigh Omniscience: know '''almost' everything in Existence''. ** Omnicompetence: resolve all situations and matters. ** Omnilegence: have encyclopedic knowledge of all recorded material in existence, including ideas for plays, novels and/or manuscripts, etc. * Omnicounter: counter anything and everything. * Omnifarious: change shape and form without limit. * Omnificence & Absolute Destruction: create or destroy (absolutely) anything without limit. ** Omnificence Genesis: create unlimited amounts of any-everything from own essence '' ** Artifact Creation: ''create objects of absolute power. * Power Warping: adapt all superpowers, no matter their basis. * Singularity: so unique to resist being mimicked, copied or replicated. * Meta Power Alteration: freely adapt every power without limit. ** Superpower Alteration: adapt superpowers. ** Power Immunity: be unaffected by all powers and their effects. Techniques A compilation of specific abilities and powers that can be applied through specific aspects and/or combinations; not an exhaustive listing. ''Divinity'' * Almighty Ascension: ascend to a state of power and achieve virtual omnipotence. * Absolute Deity Physiology :'' '' encompass the state, status and power of the Supreme Being. * Absolute Embodiment: embody the state of being complete -- without waste or superfluousness. * Benefic & Malefic Alteration: adapt/create positive or negative energies. * Deity Alteration: adapt divine and immortal beings. * Divine & Demonic Element Alteration: adapt divine or demonic elements. * Divine & Demonic Empowerment: gain power from divine/demonic gods, spirits, concepts and/or forces. * Divine & Unholy Vessel: be a vessel (avatar, messenger, oracle or proxy) for an immortal source of any alignment. * Divine Force Alteration: adapt context, objects and/or concepts that are deemed "holy, pure and/or sacred" * Divinity: have the powers of the Divine. * Ethereal Alteration: adapt, create and/or generate Ether (the pure essence of Existence). ** Aether & Nether Alteration: adapt, create and/or generate aether (the celestial essence of Existence) and nether (the chthonic essence of Existence). ** Life & Death Force Alteration: adapt the essence of Life & Death, which is present in all living beings or all mortal beings throughout Creation. ''Magic'' * Absolute Wish: grant unfettered wishes * Almighty Magic: use all magic at omnipotent levels. * Fairytale Warping: adapt reality with principles of storytelling, specifically fairy tales and folklore. * Fantasy Alteration: adapt the essence and fabric of "fantasy". ** Mythic Alteration: influence and control all kinds of mythical creatures. * Magic Embodiment and Sovereign: embody the full context and essence of magic // have absolute control over magic. * Magic Empowerment: gain strength from magic. * Magic Immunity: be unaffected by magic in any manner. * Magically Enhanced & Transcendent Mage Physiology: be enhanced by magical forces, energies, items and/or beings // become a magic wielder of godlike scope. * Mystic Derivation: become the driving force and spinner of all magical forces in Reality. * Omni-Magic: utilize all aspects, expressions and forms of magic and mysticism. * Supernatural Properties Alteration: infuse, shape and adapt supernatural effects into objects or beings. ''Philosophy (Conceptual) * Absolute Change: ''change anything without qualification. * Absolute Command: impose absolute commands upon Existence and Reality itself. * Conceptual Sovereign: embody, manifest and adapt all concepts. ** Meta-Concept Alteration: adapt any-and-everything incomprehensible or abstract. * Duality Transcendence: transcend duality and all binary counterbalances. * Metaphysics Alteration: adapt metaphysics, the philosophical phenomena beyond the understanding of physics. * Meta-Probability Alteration: adapt all forms of probability on all levels. * Nonexistence: completely erase target from existence. * Origin Alteration: adapt the origin of everything, including the Primordial Force. * Philosophy Embodiment: embody the full context and essence of philosophy * Reality Interface: interface with Reality and control it as if the settings for a system. * Transcendent Physiology: encompass the abilities and scope of transcendent beings. ''Psychic'' * Absolute Illusion: cast permanent illusions on an enormous scale. * Absolute Possession: possess, take control of, any-or-everything. * Absolute Psychic Power: possess apex level psychic power. ** Omni-Psionic/Psychic : possess and adapt all existing psychic, psionic and mental powers. * Absolute Will: adapt all of Creation using nothing but pure force of will. * Almighty Mind: use all psychic powers at omnipotent levels. * Author Authority: be the author of Existence, control of all aspects of the Verse of Creation. * Boundless Inner World: posses a sentient inner-world of limitless knowledge, power and scope. * ESP: acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experiences. * Maximum Quintessential Control: possess massive levels of life energy. * Mental Presence: have a mind that exists everywhere at one; psychic omnipresence. * Mental Plane Alteration: adapt the mental plane of thoughts. * Meta-Matter Alteration: adapt any-and-all types of matter. * Mindshifting: have full control of one's own mind. * Non-Corporeal Form: be or have a non-corporeal (intangible) form/being. * Omnikinesis: manipulate any-and-everything with the power of one's will and mind. * Omnipathy: read, sense, communicate with, and control an infinite number of minds across all universes, planes and/or dimensions. * Panempathy: sense and fell emotions of countless subjects simultaneously. * Perspective & Uncertainty Alteration: adapt all perspectives and/or uncertainties. * Phenomenon Alteration: adapt inexplicable phenomena. ** Phenomenon Inducement: create phenomena that distort the laws of physics. * Psychic Drain: leech off psychic energy from an object, creature or ambient energy. * Psychic Embodiment: embody all psychic power. * Psychopotence: wield ultimate power with one's mind. * Psycho Warping: warp reality via psychic force. ** Mentifery: turn thoughts and imagination into reality; original and purest form of reality warping. ** Xenopsychic Reality Warping: adapt reality based on the thoughts and imagination of others. * Reality Dreaming: be the "dreamer of Reality"; adapt reality through subconscious desires, emotions and/or dreams. ** Subjective Reality: adapt the boundary between fantasy and reality as one desires. * Soul-Bound Entity: conjure/summon creatures/entities that are unique-and-bound-to one's soul; manifest one's soul essence, in part or whole. * Unimind: be connected with all things and their essences. * Unity: encompass everything as Creation and Creator. * Yin & Yang Alteration: adapt the complementary and countering forces of Yin & Yang. ''Science (Logic) * Almighty Science: ''use all science and technology at omnipotent levels. * Knowledge Alteration: adapt information and knowledge. * Life Mastery: create, control, erase and adapt any form of life. ** Biological Alteration: adapt all aspects of a living creature's biological composition. ** Evolution Alteration: adapt the stage of evolution. * Logic Alteration: adapt the rules of logic with omnipotent scope. * Omni-Physics Alteration: adapt all forms of physics. * Science Embodiment & Sovereign: embody science and technology // have absolute control over science and technology. * Science Alteration: adapt the laws of science. ** Formula Manifestation: adapt the fabric of reality by constructing and manifesting formulas of thought. ** Physical Godhood: be the physical embodiment of godhood; physical nigh-omnipotence. ** Technology Alteration: adapt technology. ''Divinity + Magic'' * Divine Magic: use magic reserved for the Gods. * Spiritualism: interface with spirits, a prime element of Reality. * Supreme Voice / Vocal Creation: create & command any-everything via voice / speak anything into existence by saying or giving it a name. ''Divinity + Philosophy'' * Almighty Link: adapt and generate the energetic connections that link all powers, aspects of Reality, and manifestations of the Supreme Origin; wield omnipotence without being omnipotent. * Almighty Law Creation: create laws of absolute fidelity and impose them on Reality. * Boundary Alteration: adapt all boundaries of Creaton. ** Meta Teleportation: teleport anything to any location and time. ** Meta Transcendence: transcend all limitations. * Omni-Creator: be the (expression of the) omnipotent Creator of All Verses. * Primordial Force Alteration: adapt the Primordial Force of Creation. ** Existence Alteration: control Existence. ** Existential Plane Alteration: adapt primordial forces, energies, domains and or planes that flow through the Seven Planes of Existence. * Virtue Alteration: adapt the virtues of oneself and others. ''Divinity + Science'' * Life & Death Sovereign: have absolute control over life and all living things // have absolute control over death, the dead and deceased things. * Transcendent Science: use the ultimate form of science and technology. * Omniverse Alteration: adapt all existing universes and the Omniverse, itself. ''Magic + Philosophy'' * Form Alteration: adapt all essential forms on a physical and/or esoteric level. * Totality Alteration: adapt the concept of Totality. ''Magic + Science'' * Alchemy: the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea; combination of magical and scientific pursuits. * Science-Magic Ascendancy: exceed the bounds of both science and magic and achieve unfathomable power, scope and knowledge. ** Imaginative TechnoMagic: bring into existence any technological-magical device imaginable. ''Philosophy + Science'' * Causality Alteration: adapt causality -- the relationship between cause and effect. ** Law Alteration: adapt, create, rewrite, redefine, delete and apply any law which affects any-and-everyone-and-thing as one sees fit. * Infinite Dimension Embodiment: be absolutely everything in one; Totality. * Order & Chaos Alteration: control the orderly and chaotic forces of Existence. ''Divinity + Magic + Philosophy (Conceptual) * Esoteric Element / Energy Alteration: ''adapt the conceptual ("supernatural") elements and/or energy known as "esoteric" (def. beyond the understanding of most; abstruse; having to do with highly theoretical concepts). * Mysticism: a pure, untainted form of magic. Limitations * May take time and gradual escalating of power to fully grasp and realize ultimate potential of omnipotence. * May not embrace full potential once a personal level of comfort is established. * May choose to operate at less than full potential, a resting level, for personal or practical reasons; only escalating power levels as circumstance dictates. * May favor one aspect of power over others. Known Objects & Practioners * Sceptre of Nyx * the S'iege Category:Absolute Power Category:Powers Category:Index